Invaders Vol 1
| years published = 1975-1979 | total issues = 41 | featured characters = Invaders: Captain America; Human Torch; Sub-Mariner; Bucky Barnes; Toro; Spitfire; Union Jack | creators = Roy Thomas; Frank Robbins; Alan Kupperberg; John Romita, Sr.; Gil Kane | previous = | next = Volume Two }} Invaders, Volume 1 is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero subgenre It was published by Marvel Comics from August, 1975 to September, 1979 spanning a total of forty-one issues, as well as an Annual edition and a Giant-Size special edition. The series was writetn by writer/editor Roy Thomas with Frank Robbins as the artist on the first twenty-eight issues. Following Robbins' departure from the series, the penciling chores went to Alan Kupperberg, who remained on the series until it's conclusion. All forty-one issues of the series were reprinted in the ''Invaders Classic'' trade paperback volume in 2010. The title featured the eponymous superhero team, the Invaders, which was comprised of several costumed heroes from the Golden Age era of Timely Comics. The core members of the team included Captain America, the Human Torch and the Sub-Mariner with teen heroes Bucky Barnes and Toro serving as sidekicks. Later members of the group included Spitfire and Union Jack. A second volume of Invaders comics were published as a four-issue limited series in 1993. This was followed up in 2004 with ''The New Invaders'', which was an ongoing series that ran for ten issues. In 2009, Marvel partnered with Dynamite Entertainment to produce the twelve-issue Avengers/Invaders crossover maxi-series. Another limited series, [[Invaders Now! Vol 1|''Invaders Now!]] was published in 2010 and spanned a total of five issues. * 'Invaders 1' * 'Invaders 2' * Invaders 3 * Invaders 4 * Invaders 5 (GS: Red Skull) * Invaders 6 (GS: Liberty Legion; vs. Red Skull) * 'Invaders 7' (1st Baron Blood; Jacqueline Falsworth and Union Jack) * 'Invaders 8' * 'Invaders 9' * Invaders 10 * Invaders 11 (Jacqueline Falsworth becomes Spitfire) * Invaders 12 * Invaders 13 * Invaders 14 * Invaders 15 * Invaders 16 (1st Warrior Woman) * Invaders 17 * Invaders 18 (1st Brian Falsworth as Destroyer) * Invaders 19 * 'Invaders 20' * Invaders 21 (1st Brian Falsworth as Union Jack) * Invaders 22 * Invaders 23 * Invaders 24 * Invaders 25 * 'Invaders 26' (1st Golden Girl) * 'Invaders 27' * 'Invaders 28' (1st Kid Commandos; Last Frank Robbins issue) * Invaders 29 (1st Alan Kupperberg issue) * Invaders 30 * Invaders 31 * Invaders 32 * Invaders 33 * Invaders 34 * Invaders 35 * Invaders 36 * Invaders 37 * Invaders 38 (Vs. Lady Lotus and U-Man) * Invaders 39 (Vs. Lady Lotus and U-Man) * Invaders 40 * Invaders 41 * Invaders Annual 1 * Giant-Size Invaders 1 (1st Master Man) * 'Marvel's Greatest Creators: Invaders 1' * Invaders Classic 1 * Invaders Classic 2 * Invaders Classic 3 * Invaders Classic 4 * 'Invaders: The Complete Collection 1' * Printed as standard 32-page comic; saddle-stitched binding. * [[Invaders 6|''Invaders #6]] began carrying the "Still only 25¢" cover price. * Cover price on the series went up to .30 cents per copy with issue #8. * Cover price on the series went up to .35 cents per copy with issue #22. * ''Invaders'' #33 began carrying the "Still only 35¢" cover price. * Issues #40-41 carried a 40¢ cover price. * Brain Drain made his first appearance in ''Invaders'' #2. * Invaders Vol 2 * Invaders Now! Vol 1 * Invaders Classic Vol 1 * New Invaders Vol 1 * Avengers-Invaders Vol 1 * 1940s * 1942 * Atlanteans * Baron Blood * Bucky Barnes * Captain America * England * Human Torch * Master Man * Red Skull * Sub-Mariner * Spitfire * Super-Axis * Toro * U-Man * Union Jack * Warrior Woman * World War II * Invaders, Volume 1 at MDP * * * Invaders, Volume 1 at Comicbookdb.com Category:Marvel Comics